Something Stupid
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: What happens to Hermione and Ron after Viktor Krum came and gone...


SOMETHING STUPID  
  
By: Catrina Maritoni Tenmatay  
  
Ronald Weasley was staring up his Hogwarts Houses Quidditch teams posters. On his right hand was a toy dart gun he got from Padma Patil, his date in the Yule Ball last year. Fascinated by the simple Muggle mechanism, he aimed it right at the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy. He pulled the trigger and the suction dart covered Malfoy's scrunched up face. Flint and Bletchley hid from view. "You called Hermione a Mudblood you no good." he cursed under his breath. Adrian Pucey pulled the struggling Malfoy off view leaving the poster with just the green backdrop and the snake border. "Remember this Draco Malfoy, you'll have your time.as long as I'm here don't you ever speak of Hermione that way!" A loud "Eureka!" interrupted his thoughts. The room adjacent to his banged open and the twins Fred and George ran to Percy's room. Percy made a loud laugh and the three older Weasleys ran to Ginny's room. She gave out a laughing squeak and they all ran downstairs to find Harry who was training Quidditch with the second eldest Weasley, Charlie. "What's with them?" Ron asked in an undertone. "How come they didn't go to me." He peered outside his bedroom window finding Harry Potter, his best friend, Charlie and the eldest Bill giggling with the other Weasleys with Ginny the pinkest of all. "Really now?" Harry loudly said. "How did you guys know?" "Sssshhhh." Fred and George warned everyone. And they waved at Ron upstairs. "Come down! We just want to know something from you." "Just a minute!" Ron shouted. "I'll just.um. quiet Pig." Ron ran out The Burrow's front door and joined the group. Bill pulled him to the center of the circle with all eyes on him. Harry and Ginny were stifling laughs. Fred and George had a different mischievous look in their eyes. "Tell us now, Ron." George said. "What were you doing in your room all quiet and behaved?" "Nothing. Just looking at my posters and tending over Pig," Ron said with his ears turning pink. "Is that a crime?" "Just looking at your poster and tending over Pig ei?" Fred raised. "What does the dart gun has to do with it?" "I told you nothing!" Ron cried. "Do you have a problem with it?" "Well, there's something more you're not telling." Ginny giggled. "Tell us." "There's Malfoy and uh. Krum," said Ron solemnly slightly pinking again. "Wait.what is it?" "You know what it is, Ronniekins!" Percy said in a laughing tone. "Tell us before SHE gets here." "Who's SHE, Perce? What are you all talking about?" Ron shouted. The lot laughed out loud that Ginny stumbled over George. Fred and Harry and Percy got together in a huddle and laughed again. "Perhaps.this." Harry said. He and Ron's older brothers made a little reenactment of the Yule Ball. Percy played Ron and Fred played Hermione. Ron went redder that all the Wealeys hair color combined. "OKAY. OKAY!" he shouted. "I admit! But how did you know?" "Admit what, Ron?" Mrs. Molly Weasley asked from behind. "What's going on? You're all dirty and filthy! Penelope, the Woods and the Grangers will be here anytime." "Yes mum; we'll be right over in 10 minutes before 10," Charlie said. "Now, Ron." "I.I." he stammered. "Yes?" they said in unison. "I.I.h.have a c.crush.o.on." but he was cut short by a car parking on The Burrow's driveway. "Oh Herman, Mina, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley greeted. With a flick of her wand the group was freshened up but Harry's hair was still messy. Hermione ran to greet her friends and let Crookshanks, her cat go to play with the gnomes. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley! Hey guys!" she said with her bushy hair held back with a hair band. "Hi Hermione," Ron gleefully said. "Hello Mister and Missus Granger!" The twins made an inaudible snort. "Hey Ron! Mum, Dad you can leave now. I know Mr. Dursley doesn't want delays," said Hermione. Ron was staring at his feet. "Right you are, honey," Mr. Granger said. "Dursley?' Harry said with large green eyes. "You talk to them?" "Um.yes," Mrs. Granger answered. "Your aunt and uncle wants Dudley to have braces so he won't eat too much." "It wouldn't help." Fred whispered to Harry. "He would eat ANYTHING!" Ginny giggled remembering the Ton-Tongue Toffee last year.  
  
When the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry went in the house, Penelope Clearwater and Oliver and Mafalda Wood arrived via Floo Network. Penelope is Percy's girlfriend and former Head Girl. She's now working for Daily Prophet as a replacement for Rita Skeeter. Oliver Wood is the former Gryffindor Quidditch captain and keeper, a good friend of the Weasleys. Mafalda Wood is Oliver's wife. They just married recently. She is former Headmaster Dippet's great-great-great grandchild. She's like an older version of Hermione. They all had dinner at the gnome free garden. Then, Bill aroused the unfinished business once again. "Ron you were saying something?" Ron choked on a piece of Treacle Fudge he was eating. "No! I mean.not here. later!" He quaffed some water and went as red as the wine of Oliver. "Something the matter with you?" Oliver asked. "You suddenly blushed." "Yeah," Mafalda seconded. "Embarrassed?" Penelope and Ginny were whispering to each other. Then they giggled. "So.you were saying something you don't want us to know about," Penny said. Ron looked at Harry for support. Hermione was puzzled herself. "Harry, was I saying something? I don't think so." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Fred and George. "Am I just dreaming or for the first time, I don't get it?" Hermione finally said. "Ron were you or were you not saying something before we arrived?" "Now, people," Mr. Arthur Weasley said. "Let's talk about it tomorrow in Diagon Alley. It's dinner and the gnomes are all around us." With the sound of the word "Gnomes", Crookshanks sprang toward the holes he dug the year before. He liked searching for gnomes.  
  
Early next day, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny went off to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley. Oliver went to his Quidditch practice with the Puddlemere team. Mafalda went to her Muggle job and later will accompany Penny to the Daily Prophet office. Fred and George headed to Hogsmeade to tend to their shop. Percy and Mr. Weasley went to their respective offices leaving the house to Bill and Charlie. At Gringotts, Hermione thought of her and Harry buying Ron his things. Mrs. Weasley didn't accept it as usual but they really insisted. Ginny didn't mind at all because her twin brothers gave her money for her expensive books and a new cauldron. Outside, the three went on buying their stuff. Ron was thanking the both of them endlessly through the afternoon. They met up with Seamus, Dean, Neville and his Gran, Susan Bones, Hannah Fawcett, Ernie McMillan, Cho Chang and even some professors like McGonagall in Flourish and Blotts, little Professor Flitwick in Ollivanders, Madam Hooch in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Professor Snape in Apothecary. They bought new ingredients but this time the stuff needed for the Polyjuice Potion was on their list. The three of them smiled mischievously behind Snape discussing to them how important it is to get the right amount. "Um.Hermione," Harry said, "how much bicorn horn do we need?" "Don't tell me you have forgotten," Ron said. "We made it three years ago. Where else could we go wrong on this potion? No more extras?" "Oh!" Hermione squealed. "It reminds me! I need some more of.never mind. I'll be a minute!" She sped to the herbs and powders section and took out a small piece of muggle paper. She started taking out the materials and crossing them out on the paper with a pencil. Harry, who was a lot taller than Hermione, looked over her shoulder and gasped, "Love Potion. Hermione, what's that for?" "Viktor wanted me to make one," she answered impatiently. "He said in his letter that he needs someone to make a perfect solution. He's going to use it on a girl he won't give out her name." Ron's heart sank. Remembering the previous year, the Triwizard Yule ball, Hermione was the chosen partner of Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, Viktor Krum. He failed to ask her last year. And now, with sheer regret he heard for his love that Krum wanted a Love Potion for someone. "Er.Hermione," he said her name trembling, "do you have any idea who that potion is for?" "No. Maybe someone he likes." "You. He likes you, remember?" Malfoy just said from behind the three. He is Harry's archenemy since his first day at Hogwarts. Eventually, all his friends hated him too. Three years ago, he called Hermione a Mudblood. Then criticized Ron's family. "Hermy-own-ninny. He call you that right? Maybe that Skeeter woman wasn't all that a fraud. It is for you ei, Mudblood?" Ron felt the sudden urge to strike at Malfoy. Hermione went red and tears started falling from her eyes. "Don't you even dare calling her Mudblood again, Malfoy!" Ron roared as he pulled out his wand. "Or else." "Or else what, weasel? You're not doing that slug thing again aren't you?" "No! I'll hex you!" Ron shouted. "We know the spell Barty Jr. used on you when you became a ferret!" Malfoy went paler as usual. "Don't you dare, Weasley!" "Oh yes I will. Transformi." he was cut short by Hermione shouting. "RON NO!" she sobbed on Harry's shoulder. "STOP THAT!" "But Hermione." Ron and Harry reasoned. "I said NO! Now let's get out of here and go someplace else.away from that vermin!" She led the way out of Apothecary slapping some gold on the counter. She went straight to the ice-cream shop. "Hermione, why'd you stop me?" Ron asked. "I was just." "I know.protecting me!" Hermione said. "Ron, thank you but I think it's time I take this alone. I have to face Malfoy. And.yes, the potion's for me and Viktor." "So.you have something between you?" Harry asked looking at Ron. Ron was pale and reddening every second. "Crush on him? Crush on you?" "He has a crush on me. But I don't have any crush at him at all," she answered also looking at Ron. "I have my mind set for my studies at this moment, thank you. Ron, is there a problem?" "N-no," he stammered. "Just a bad tummy, nothing serious." He fought back tears building up in his eyes. "So.is it your studies alone or there's something else?" "Ron what are you saying? There's something that matter, I know you. For five years running now, I know your face. Now tell me!" she demanded. The red head said nothing and stood up hiding his tears. "Nothing, I'm fine, Hermione." He went to the Donnet-bees Park and stood by the lake. His two friends followed him. "Ronald Weasley," Harry shouted. "You're a grown person! You have to tell her or you'll forever suffer the pain of silence! Regret again and again!" "What is it?" Hermione yelled with tears building in her eyes too. "What's the matter with you two?" "Hermione, I think Ron has something to tell you," Harry said. "I'll leave you alone." "What is it?" Hermione asked again. "Hermione Granger." Ron said softly with several sniffs following. "I.I have a c.crush o.on y.you e.ever since our f.first year," he stammered. Gathering his strengths, he spoke clearly. "I didn't have a the courage to tell you on our previous years because.because I wasn't ready and I was not sure if it is right. I was afraid of rejection. Hermione.I. love you dearly." "RON!" she cried. "You should've told me earlier!" Then she ran away from the park. Ron looked back and saw that his love was in Harry's arms. He understood why. Harry and himself were the only close friends Hermione has. He heard a voice by the lake. "You're very brave, brother," the female voice said. It was Ginny. "Very brave," then she put her arms around him.  
  
When they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hermione sat with Ginny, Neville and the Creeveys. Ron and Harry sat in the compartment beside theirs. "Ron," Harry said. "She hates me, Harry! I know she does," Ron said eating some Chocolate Frogs. "Hey! This is you on the card!" Harry took the card from Ron's hand and looked at it. It was him winking. He was wearing Hogwarts robes with his Firebolt on hand. It says: "Harry James E. Potter. The only person who survived the dreaded Aveda Kedavra Curse and also the great Dark Lord. Orphaned in a very young age, he now studies in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, UK in his fifth year. Won the Triwizard Tournament the previous year outwitting and outstanding three other school champions older than him. Outlasted He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named five times and sure going to bout with him in the future." He gave Ron back the card at the same time spitting a bottle gourd flavored bean. He opened on Chocolate Frog and bit off the head. "And this is you!" he cried. It was Ron with Scabbers on his shoulder. "Ronald Weasley. Son of prestigious Arthur Weasley and housewife Molly. Sixth Weasley child who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, UK and best friend of famous Harry Potter. Two years ago, he willingly gave his pet rat to former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and an unknown person to be captured. 'Scabbers' is the reported deceased man named Peter Pettigrew. With friend Hermione Granger, he helped Harry Potter withstand the challenges that shook them through their Hogwarts stay." Instead of smiling, Ron frowned, sending a buttermilk bean on the ground. "I just hope they made my card as special as yours. If she reads that then she'll just laugh at it." "No she will not laugh." a cold and hard voice said, "she'll throw it away!" Draco laughed out loud with his two faithful cronies. Ron said nothing and just kept quiet. "Silent treatment? Oh, that's too bad then. I thought we are going to be taught hexes this year. Maybe you can't protect Hery-own-ninny then." If Ron can explode he might've a long time ago. He was red all over, chewing his lip and fiddling with his jacket. Harry gripped his wand and said, "Draco, don't forget I was the Triwizard Champ last year. They were there to help me with the hexes.if you want, I'll sample you one." With a snort, the red head stopped Harry's hand. He said, "No, Harry. He got a taste of them late last school year from the five of us. Maybe we must give him a few more time to recuperate from 5 different hexes." Both of the Gryffindors laughed and the Slytherins grumbled out of the car. Then out of the blue, Ginny came in with Crookshanks. "Why is that in here?" Ron asked his sister. The ginger cat jumped out of the girl's arms and into Ron's lap. "A letter from, you know. The lady doesn't want animals roaming the train all alone. So I went with him." Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, rubbed his furry face on the boy's chest. The little bell around his neck clanged and a small scroll was tied on it. "Read it then. He can't go back there alone." Reluctantly, Ron slid the paper out of the bell and with shaky hands handed it to Harry. "You read it," he said. "I can't." But Harry pushed it back in Ron's hands. "It's yours. Plus, it's confidential. It became heavy when I touched it." Ginny nodded when Harry asked if there was a curse on the note. With no choice, the Weasley brother unfolded the note. He read it. "Ron, I saw you in the card. It makes me so proud. Not that my name is on the card too but at least, you're the first Weasley brother on a Bertie Bott's card. I know it's your dream to be the first and top al your siblings. So it's an honor for me to see you and 'add' you to my collection. --Hermione--" Such a sweet, short note from the girl next door, so to speak. "Well, then?" Ginny said. "This cat is getting restless. Are you going to reply, dear brother?" Harry handed his best friend a piece of yellow parchment and a ballpoint pen. Then he wrote on: "Hermione, thank you so much. I was just wondering if you're still mad at me. I miss you with us. Even Harry becomes boring as hell without your 'chatter'. But if.if you're still upset, I would understand. See you at Hogwarts then? **Ron**" Ron was about to charm the letter when Crookshanks dove towards Harry and snatching the card in his hand. It was Hermione. So he wrote on: "PS. You're in a card too! That makes me so proud also!" "Now, Ginny." Harry said as she tied the letter on the cat's bell, "I'll teach you quidditch maybe by your birthday. Just be careful from those Slytherins." The red headed girl blushed and muttered her thanks. With the Hermione card on hand, Ron excitedly read the caption behind the smiling Hermione with her book bag slung over her shoulder and time- turner around her neck. "Hermione Cathleen Granger. A housemate of Potter and Weasley, is the female top-notch student since the mysterious Gillies of Gryffindor. Befriended both boys in her first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, UK Hermione became their guru and helping hand. She is also the second student in the history of Hogwarts to be given the Time-Turner (first one was Lily Evans). Although muggle-born, she fought all the odds and learned all magic from level 4 to 7 by heart because of the Triwizard Tournament held last year. Peering to the future, she is something to look after." "There we are, Ron," Harry said. He had laid all three cards on the empty seat and smiled. Yes, there they were. Harry Potter with his broom, Ron Weasley with Scabbers and Hermione with the Time-Turner.once they were adventurous kids. Now.  
  
"Hermione, open up!" Ginny said. "Crookshanks is a heavy cat, you know." She let Ginny in and snatched the letter. After reading it she frowned. "What now?" Neville said. "She didn't get what she's expecting," Ginny whispered. "He said you're in a card too. I saw that and my brother said you. um.looked beautiful in the photo." Her eyes lightened up. "Really? Did he say that?" Her friend was about to answer when a whizzing sound was heard. "It's from that top thingy!" Dennis Creevey said. "Somebody isn't telling the truth!" "Well, Mione, I was just making you feel better," Ginny said apologetically. "I'm sorry." Then the Sneakoskope stopped. Hermione just smiled and slumped against the window of the compartment. "If only I told Viktor I love Ron." R.E.G.R.E.T.S.  
  
10/24/2002 


End file.
